Save me
by notsohardnow
Summary: JxS yaoi. Joey is depressed after Seto refuses his love, but the rich older Kaiba will prove the hero in the end. How can this one man stop a lifetime of hurt? Can Joey ever escape his father? R&R first YuGiOh fic


**This is my first SetoJoey fic. Its OOC and yaoi. Please don't read if you don't like.**

(Joey's POV) and please excuse the grotesque use of slang when in this POV

* * *

I didn't want to wake-up this morning. It was a cold, frosty Febraury morning the heat in my apartment had been turned off two nights ago and it was not going to be turned on any time soon. Dad has been spending all of our money on alchol, too bad he can't throw some of that crap into the furnace and keep us from freezing to death! Noooo we can't do that! Well excuse me if I wake-up one morning as a Joey-sicle 'cause that's whats gonna happen Pops! I threw myself back down but knew I would be in a lot of trouble with my dad, at school, and with my friends if I skipped another day. Let's see, exactly what would happen?

At school: the parole officer would march into my house, grab me by the ear and yank me out of bed, then scream at me while I got dressed. Then drag me off to school and give me endless detention. I think I'd rather not deal with that again. Grr.

My friends: they'd yell and scold me like they always do. Yugi wouldn't understand the want to sleep-in, what with Yami part of him and all he's awake stupid early. Tristan would try to punch me and all, but thats okay, I'd kick his ass right back. Tea would be the worst of my problems, when she goes off on me I think my head will explode.

Dad:...i don't wannt think 'bout what he'd say... and do.

Finally I drag myself out of bed, I get dressed, slowly walk downstairs and keep quiet. Dad is pased out on the floor, a beer in his hand and several cans on the floor. I hope he's got a hangover when he wakes up, if he doesn't and he's still drunk it'll be my butt on the line. Opening the apartment door I slip onto the metal walk-way and make my way down the stairs to the street and then I run to school. I have no jacket, scarf, or mittens. My body is numb, my shoes are wet and so are my socks when I arrive at school. Kaiba is pulling up in his limo, I run faster. Memories flood back, I don't want to remember, I don't want to look at him. He gets out, I glance back and we make eye-contact, I run faster, but he determindley walks after me. Why? Why did I come to school today? I must be stupid or something. I must be.

Bursting thrugh the doors of the school I see Tristan, Tea and Yugi standing around by my locker, I slow down and wave at them. Their eyes bulge slightly, I turn expecting to see Kaiba but he's not there. Shrugging I advance on them, they look pissed off. But what did I do? I'm here aren't I?

"Joey!" Tristan snaps "Look at you, don't you have a coat? Its snowin' out there man." he says to me

Tea nods "I cannot believe you Joesph Wheeler, look at your hand, its red from frost bite. And your shoes, your feet must be soaked."

Yugi sighs "Why don't you let us lend you some winter clothes, Joey? I knwo yuo hate charity, but you might get really sick and exams are in a few weeks, you can't miss those."

"No way guys. I'm just fine. I don't need no stinkin' jacket, I ran and I don't feel a thing!" I lie to them, truth be told I'd gladly accept a jacket, some mittens and a scarf but Dad won't hear of it. He says that if what he buys me isn't good enough then I may as well get out, he'd really kill me if he sees me wearing a jacket he knows he didn't buy me.

"Mutt"

I turn at hearing the cold voice say me name. Kaiba is at the door and motions for me to follow him, I shake my head, but he \starts to walk towards me. Quickly I run over to him giving no explanation to Yugi, Tristan and Tea, they just can't know. They'd hate me, I know they would, they'd never be able to accept me. Kaiba and I walk over to an abandonned corner of the front room, no one is in ear-shot and no one notices us in the darl. Even if they do, no one will know what we're talking about, I hope. If anyone knew my reputation would be destroyed.

"I cannot return your feelings, mutt" Kaiba says "I am a multi-billionaire of a huge conglomerate, I cannot afford any distractions. Litterally. So, next time you have some stupid love-confession tell your pathetic friends. They're the only ones who love you, not me or anyone else."

My heart brakes, I want to cry. I knew he'd say that but why did he have to add the last part? I bite my lower lip to keep it from trembling, my vision blurs... why is he still here? His head cocks to the side, in a sexy, confused way. I can't keep myself from crying anymore, I can't, I can't. So I cried. I shoved my face in my hands and start bawling, but silently, I can't let anyone to hear me. Kaiba continues to stand there, like I'm some kind of freak or something.

"Stop your crying, mutt" Kaiba says "Tears won't do anything. Ever. If you're crying over your pathetic life tell your sob story to those pathetic friends of yours. I'm not interested. Good-bye" he turns to leave, but in a fit of fear and pain I grab his arm and hug it to my chest, he looks at me angrily "Get off right now!"

"Please don't! Please don't go!" I sob he stops trying to pull away and looks at me sympathetically "Please. Please, I love you Seto, I need you."

He glares at me, "No, mutt! Even if I did like you I'd never, never _ever _would date you. So let go, get off."

I wouldn't. "Please, Seto!" I sob

His hand comes and punches me in my eye, I fall backwards, sobbing. People are staring at me as I hug my knees to my chest and sob, my eye is throbbing. Tristan, Tea and Yugi are at my side in seconds, Tea and Yugi try to comfort me as I hear Tristan yelling at Seto. I want to tell him to stop, that its okay and not his fault. It's mine, all my fault. No one loves me, no one cares, if anyone did dad wouldn't beat me. He would be a good father, and my friends wouldn't be suspicios of all the bruises I have. Why me? I hate my life. I want it to stop.

"You think I am the reason he's crying?' Seto snaps

"Yeah, you just floored him!" Tristan yells

"If you weren't such morons you'd realize why! Maybe you should ask him why he's so pathetic, instead. Or maybe you should just roll up his sleeves and ask him about those bruises!"

"Shut-up! And how do you know about that?" Tristan yells

"Because I'm observant" Seto replies, I feel his gaze on me "Maybe you should tell them, Joey, maybe they can help you."

I hug Tea and refuse to reply. Yugi and Tea are trying to comfort me, but I'm unconsolable. Seto won't return my feleings, dad beats me, my friends don't understand. I just want to die, I want to kill myself. I've thought about it a lot lately. Maybe, tonight when I go home... maybe... I bought that knife for the occasion. Maybe... I think I will. Tonight...

* * *

**Well thats all I got so far. heehee.**


End file.
